


Put A Little Love in Your Heart

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hate, HyungHyuk - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Poly, Protective Monsta X, Quite a bit of hyunghyuk too, Wonhyuk - Freeform, a big gay relationship, hyunghyuk past, idk how to tag, kihyuk, min gets a lot of hate, sad!minhyuk, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: The one where Minhyuk reads the mean tweets about him being annoying and making the members feel uncomfortable and gets sad; insert six healthy and loud boys who show Minhyuk how much they love him and that he is NOT annoying.





	Put A Little Love in Your Heart

_“I wonder what his members think”_

 

_”They must feel so uncomfortable every time he touches them!”_

 

_”Why won’t Minhyuk leave Wonho alone?”_

 

_”I bet Jooheon is so tired of him”_

 

_”This is why Hyungwon and Changkyun don’t even acknowledge him on stage anymore, I wouldn’t either”_

 

_”Kihyun would rather sleep on the couch then share a room with Minhyuk”_

 

_”Shownu is too nice for his own good. You can tell how annoyed he is with Minhyuk”_

 

Minhyuk holds his breath as he reads all of the tweets over and over. His eyes begin to water from the sad feelings that are running through his heart and brain. _Is that what they really think of me? Am I really that annoying?_

Minhyuk looks up from his phone to look at Kihyun and Hoseok getting ready to make breakfast for everyone before heading to practice for the day. Hyungwon and Jooheon were on the floor playing a game on their phones, Hyunwoo was probably still in the shower and Changkyun was on the other side of the couch, right across from him with his feet plopped up on his lap. 

Minhyuk turns back to his phone and clicks on a video that a fan posted of him. He lowers down the volume so his members wouldn’t hear what he was watching. 

In the video, Minhyuk was trying to grab Hoseok’s biceps from between him and Jooheon who was in the middle. Minhyuk paid close attention to Hoseok’s face before his eyes widen in reality.

_Why didn’t I see this before? Hoseok is obviously uncomfortable! He kept pushing me away and telling me to stop but I did it anyway._

Minhyuk clicked on another video where he kept getting close to Hyungwon and Hyungwon laughing lightly pushing him away. Minhyuk must’ve gone through dozens of those videos before Kihyun finally said it was time for breakfast. Before Changkyun could even move his feet off of Minhyuk’s lap, the older boy basically threw his maknae’s feet off of him and ran to where Kihyun stood in the kitchen. 

Hyungwon and Jooheon looked up from their phones to look at Changkyun with confusion in their eyes. Changkyun simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to Minhyuk who was now sat at the table avoiding everyone else.

”Smells good Ki! What did you make?” Hyunwoo entered the room and patted Minhyuk’s shoulder making him jump in surprise. He made his way to Kihyun who fed him whatever he made with a spoon. Hyunwoo scrunched up his nose in delight and kissed Kihyun’s cheek. “So good Ki!” 

Kihyun could only laugh and shake his head. Hoseok laid out the plates and Minhyuk helped pass out the cups. 

“Min can you get the boys to come? We have half an hour before practice” Kihyun said while serving eggs on the plates laid out in front of him. 

“Sure” Minhyuk said softly. He decided to keep his distance today. He didn’t want to bother or annoy anyone anymore so he decided best to just keep to himself. He didn’t realize how much of an inconvenience he was to his band. 

“Kihyun said it’s breakfast time guys” he said to the younger boys who now began getting up from the floor and following Minhyuk to the kitchen. 

Everyone began eating and talking about how excited they were to come home when they finished practice. Practiced hadn’t even started but they could already tell it was going to be a hard day today. The talking mostly revolved around practice or what they would make for dinner. Everyone contributed ideas, everyone except Minhyuk who was moving his eggs around on his plate while deep in thought. 

It was like a switch went off in Minhyuk’s head. He stopped talking and focused on the food in front of him. 

_Maybe the members are tired of me? What if they wished someone else debuted with them instead of me? Is that why Hyunwoo didn’t kiss me on the cheek because he thinks I’m annoying?_

Without realizing, Minhyuk began breathing a little faster and deeper. The corners of his eyes were a little watery. All he wanted to do was cry and go to his room.

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk with concern. He tapped Hoseok’s shoulder to stop him from talking and quietly pointed at Minhyuk’s direction. All eyes landed on the blonde who was now on the verge of tears. He gripped his fork a little tighter and Jooheon was afraid he’d break it and hurt his hand.

Hyunwoo was the first to react. He got up from his seat, Minhyuk too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice, and gently laid a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder

Minhyuk, once again, jumped slightly from the psychical contact and moved his shoulder as if Hyunwoo had burned him. 

“Min... are you okay? Why’re you crying?”

By now, Minhyuk has tears running down his eyes. He brought up his hands to his face to check, upon realizing that he was indeed crying, he wiped his face ferociously with the back of his hands and sniffed. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine. Just overwhelmed with practice and stuff, my head really hurts” Minhyuk said in a rush.

Hyungwon, knowing Minhyuk longer than anyone else, knew he was lying. He decided not to say anything and instead reach his hand across the table to hold Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk quickly retracted his hand from Hyungwon’s hold and pretended he didn’t just see the flash of hurt in his boyfriends face. 

Even though all seven boys were in a romantic relationship together, Hyungwon had a soft spot for Minhyuk because he was his first ever boyfriend and the first person he fell in love with. Knowing his boyfriend didn’t want him to touch him hurt him.

Minhyuks eyes traveled down to his shoes and instead stared at the ground.

”Min if you’re not feeling okay, you can skip practice” Kihyun said with a soothing voice. 

“I can’t skip practice, the world tour is happening soon and I need to be prepa-“

”Minhyuk. You are staying whether you like it or not. You have to get better. If you don’t get better how will we continue with the tour?” It’s not that Minhyuk was afraid of Hyunwoo but when Hyunwoo gets serious his voice gets ten times deeper and more demanding. 

“Yeah Min, we need you there. We want you to get better! When we come back from practice we can snuggle and watch a movie” Hoseok recommended.

”I, it’s okay, really I’m fine.”

”I’ll stay with him” all eyes turned towards Jooheon who places his fork on his plate.

”he doesn’t look to well, maybe he’s getting s cold. I’ll stay behind and make him some soup and help him rest for the rest of the day” he said smiling gently at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk cursed the gods who were punishing him. He didn’t want to be around anyone. He didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, especially not Jooheon.

”NO! I mean, honest. I’m fine, I’ll just probably sleep it off...” he tried to laugh it off. Kihyun frowned further and watch as Minhyuk got up from his chair, careful not to touch Hyunwoo or Changkyun.

”I’ll see you guys later, thanks for letting me stay” he said in a rush before he dashed to his and Kihyun’s room. 

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon worriedly.

“Won, what’s wrong with our Min?”

”I don’t know Ki, I don’t know.”

 

 

In the room, Minhyuk turned off the lights and gott into his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and pulled out his phone.

 

_“Gosh, someone tell Minhyuk to stop annoying Changkyun! Honestly Changkyun looks like he’s ready to hit him in the face”_

 

_”Honestly Jooheon looks ready to hit him in the face too. He keeps touching his butt what the hell”_

 

_”If I were Changkyun or Jooheon I would’ve laid one on him already”_

_“I wonder what Hoseok feels when Minhyuk harasses his boyfriend Hyungwon. I bet Hyungwon doesnt even talk to him anymore, that’s why we never see them together lol”_

 

_”Starship probably has to keep Hyungwon apart from him because they think he’d attack him lmao_ ”

 

Minhyuk locked his phone and almost let out a sob. The things the fans were saying were basically true. Jooheon and Changkyun probably did want to beat him up.

But what really hurt him the most was all the talk about Hyungwon hating him and preferring Hoseok or any other member for that matter. Thinking bad now, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were the first to date. He loved Hyungwon with his entire heart. Now that he thinks about it, Hyungwon barely interacts with Minhyuk on stage or on social media anymore. They sit a whole six chairs away from each other and Hyungwon never acknowledges him anymore.

Maybe Hyungwon was falling out of love. 

Even though Minhyuk loved all of the members equally, he was terrified the most when it came to loving Hyungwon. He gave him everything, Hyungwon was his first in practically everything in a relationship and vice versa. It would hurt him tremendously if he left him.

Maybe he will after all the unnecessary touching and bothering on stage Minhyuk has done to Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk was just too affectionate and handsy for his own good. He sniffled a couple of times before he heard the bedroom door open. He froze and held his breath.

“Min? Are you sleeping?” It was Jooheon.

Minhyuk didn’t answer.

_If I don’t say anything maybe he’d leave.  
_

 Minhyuk closed his eyes tighter and held his phone harder. 

After a few more moments he heard the door close and he let out a quiet breath. 

He poked his head out from under the covers and sighed in relief when he saw nobody there. 

Minhyuk placed his phone on the nightstand next to their bunk beds and turned his back to the door to get some sleep. Maybe if he slept he’d wake up happier and forget about everything everyone was saying.

 

 

 

 Out in the kitchen, the six remaining members of Monsta X gathered by the table, each with a concerning look on their faces. 

“I don’t want to leave knowing Minhyuk isn’t feeling well. This is weird.” Hyungwon said. He rubbed his arms in nerves.

”Something’s wrong, Ki. Min never acts like that with us, especially not me..” Hyungwon said while making a face.

”Hyungwon’s right. I’ve never seen Minhyuk act like that, something’s bothering him. He didn’t let me give him a kiss this morning and he didn’t want me to touch him at all today!” Changkyun pouted. 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jooheon who had just come out of Minhyuk and Kihyun’s room. 

“He’s asleep. At least I think so, I swear I heard him crying. It broke my heart” Jooheon said with a frown.

Hyunwoo grabbed his own phone from his pocket and dialed a number before turning to the rest of the group. 

“I think we should cancel practice today.” 

No one argued against Hyunwoo. A sad Minhyuk was like a sad puppy. Nobody wanted to see their sunshine turn grey.

”Does anyone have any ideas on what could possibly have Minhyuk so upset? Did anyone do anything?” 

Everyone shook their heads. Changkyun said he made Minhyuk a sandwich last night when he came in late from practice. Jooheon said he cuddled Minhyuk yesterday morning. Hyunwoo showered with him last night and Kihyun watched a movie with him before bed last night. Hoseok gave him kisses before Minhyuk left practice yesterday and Hyungwon slept with him. Everything seemed to be fine.

”Guys. I just got off the phone with our manager. He said he thinks he knows why Min is sad” Hyunwoo said.

Hyunwoo pulled up twitter and scrolled through all the tweets that were tweeted at them today.

”Hyunwoo now is not the time to check twitter!” Kihyun said angrily.

”Hold on! I’m trying to show you something” Hyunwoo said equally as mad.

This is what happens when the sunshine of the dorm turns into a rainy cloud. Everyone becomes moody.

Hyunwoo suddenly hitched a breath and widen his eyes. 

“What is it?” Hoseok said impatiently.

”Oh Min...” Hyunwoo said sadly while showing his members his phone.

Everyones heart dropped. So this is why their Min was upset.

Knowing the reason why Minhyuk didn’t want to touch any of them or talk to them made their hearts clench in their chests. No one deserved to be called the nasty things people were saying online, especially Minhyuk. Minhyuk who would kiss your injury cutely and say ‘all better!’ Minhyuk who would go out of his way to make sure his boyfriends were okay and well, Minhyuk who always held Hoseok’s hand when he was nervous. Minhyuk who taught Hyungwon how to love and how to let himself be loved. Minhyuk who would hold Hyunwoo’s hand and show him all of the love he was getting when he was sad because he thought the fans didn’t like him. Minhyuk who helped Kihyun cook when he knew he was too tired to do it all by himself. Their Minhyuk who made sure their youngest Jooheon and Changkyun ate well and slept properly. Their Minhyuk who was just full of love to give. 

 

Jooheon snatched Hyunwoo’s phone in anger and typed something on twitter.

 

”woah woah woah, Joo, don’t do anything that you’ll regret later on” Hoseok tried to reason.

”Look what they did! They made Minnie sad! They made him feel like he was a bother to us when we know he’s not! They made him feel like he was unloved when we clearly love him so much! Im angry! Let me be pissed!” No one had ever seen Jooheon as angry as he was at that moment. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. 

“Joo, I agree one hundred and ten percent on what you’re saying. You think we aren’t pissed? We are furious! But you have to remember the people who wrote that aren’t monbebes. You KNOW our monbebes would never say that. They’d never hurt any of us and we all know how much they love Minnie. Those are fake fans, they’re trying to start problems.” Kihyun said. 

Jooheon’s breathing settles down to a normal pace and be deleted whatever he was typing and handed Hyunwoo his phone back. 

“Thank you.”

”Now how are we going to fix this situation?” Changkyun said.

”Easy, we show him how much we love him” Hyungwon said.

 

The whole morning was passed with the boys helping Kihyun bake cookies and cupcakes for Minhyuk. Those were his favorite. They even went as far as buying peppero. 

They let Minhyuk rest until noon before Hyungwon was sent to go get Minhyuk.

One knock on the door and no response.

Two knocks, no response.

After five attempts he finally got a groan and the sound of someone walking to the door.

Minhyuk opened the door. He didn’t bother to look at who it was, he simply opened the door and walked back to his bed before pulling the sheets over his head again.

”Min, why’d you lock the door”

”M’tired. Didn’t wanna wake anyone up and didn’t want to be woken up.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillows and blankets. 

Hyungwon sat on the foot of the bed and placed his hand on Minhyuk’s covered foot. He could feel Minhyuk tense up under his touch.

Minhyuk moved his foot and brought his legs up to his chest not even bothering to look at Hyungwon. 

“Min. You know I love you right?” Hyungwon said sadly.

No response.

”You know we all love you, right?”

No response.

”Tell me what’s wrong Min. You haven’t let me touch you all day and you won’t even talk to me. I miss being close with you.”

”Won it hasn’t even been a full day yet” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon laughed.

”You’re right. It hasn’t even been a day and I’m already missing your touch. Please hold me” Hyungwon’s said lovingly. 

Minhyuk poked his head out from the covers to look at his boyfriend. Minhyuk has red puffy eyes And he looked tired. Hyungwon’s heart ached for him.

“No... I don’t want to bother you Won-“

”How are you bothering if im asking? Even if I didn’t ask, I crave your touch Min. Everyday. And so do the other guys. They tell me all the time. Changkyun was telling me how much he loves it when you kiss him goodnight. Even Hyunwoo likes your soft kisses Min. Don’t even get me started on Kihyun! He is obsessed with your warmth when you hug him. He loves it when you cuddle him to sleep and more so on cold nights. He even went as far as calling you Jacob from twilight cause you radiate so much warmth. Let me tell you a secret, Hoseok loves it when you grab his butt!” Minhyuk laughed lightly at that. 

“I know it’s literally been a couple hours but I hate seeing you sad, baby. I don’t like it when you’re upset or when you don’t want to touch me because you think I’m annoyed or something.” Hyungwon said while removing the rest of Minhyuk’s blanket off his body. He got closer to him and held his hands, this time Minhyuk didn’t push him away. 

“I love it when you come to me when you just want someone to kiss or talk to or even just want company. I love it. It makes me feel needed.” 

Hyungwon caressed Minhyuk’s cheeks before snaking his arm around Minhyuk’s neck and bringing their heads closer.

”I love it even more when you kiss me” he said, his lips almost touching his blonde boyfriend. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and fell right into Hyungwon’s touch. Minhyuk let out a deep sigh in Hyungwon’s mouth and brought both of his arms around his waist to pull him closer. 

Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk back harder before pushing him down on his bed.

A throat cleared and Hyungwon got off Minhyuk so quickly and bumped his head right on the bunk bed.

”Fuck” he cursed.

”DAMMIT KYUN YOU SCARED ME! I was having a great time with Min until you rudely interrupted!”

”Save some for us will you! We’re all craving Min’s touch!” Changkyun said while running towards the pair. He pushed Hyungwon aside and tackled Minhyuk in a hug. He nuzzled his face on Minhyuk’s chest. Minhyuk could only laugh and play with his Maknae’s hair.

”Ya! That’s my boyfriend!”

”He’s my boyfriend too! And so are you stupid!” Changkyun said while laughing. He placed little kisses on Minhyuk’s clothed chest. 

“Touché Im, touché” Hyungwon said.

”I told you to get Minhyuk not devour him in kisses! We want to do that too!” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk laughed and grabbed Changkyun tighter. Maybe he wasn’t a bother at all.

They took him to the living room (after struggling to get Changkyun off Minhyuk) and Minhyuk almost cried when he saw Hyunwoo’s face covered in flour and Kihyun’s hair in powdered sugar. Jooheon was licking a spoon full of chocolate and Hoseok was decorating a cupcake. 

“Hey baby, you feeling better?” Hoseok’s said, his attention now on Minhyuk. Minhyuk blushed and nodded. Hoseok put his tools down and went over to Minhyuk. He placed a lingering kiss right on his lips. When Hoseok pulled away Minhyuk’s head followed him, not wanting to separate. Hoseok laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

”Joojoo wants kisses too!” Jooheon said with his aegyo.

The rest of the day Minhyuk spent eating sweets with his boyfriends and getting kisses every minute. 

The boys even went as far as playing the peppero game with Minhyuk, each of them actually just eating all of it in hope of just kissing Minhyuk’s chocolate flavored lips.

Minhyuk was glad he wasn’t a bother to his boyfriends. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was watching my baby boy Minhyuk videos on YT and came across some stupid and nasty comments -_- so I was inspired to write this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Pls drop a comment if you like <3
> 
> Also my apologies for the mistakes!


End file.
